Yuri Oneshots7: Android 18Videl
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Videl tries to study...but that stupid sexy 18 is just right in front of her.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_Android 18/Videl (Dragon Ball Z)_

_Looking through my list of lesbian couples, I realize I listed five girls (Jessica Albert from Dragon Quest 8, Ayla and Zeal from Chrono Trigger, and these two.) from works of Akira Toriyama. I guess he draws characters that I reassemble as sexy lesbians. Only Ayla works, and she's bi, by the way._

_Well…they're both characters with butch like hair, but I prefer ponytail Videl._

_Onwards!_

* * *

College kicked ass.

Not as in it was epic, but it really drove Videl and Gohan up the wall. The workpile seemed to never-ending, and in the end, Videl like Don Quixote; that dragon of work was just not going to die. To make matters worst, Gohan was spending more time with other things than her. Homework and guy time was more important to him now, and Videl was left hanging.

Well, save for 18.

The two had became good friends, one of the reasons being they were the only two female Z-Fighters. Other than that, they found common interests (Like the two liked the Korean restaurant in town.) and it developed into one of the few people Videl had time for.

And then it got sexual.

Videl didn't see it coming, given 18 always had a cold, near emotionless stare on, and rarely smiled. But after the first year of college, 18 started to wear more 'comfortable clothing', and got closer to Videl. 18 admitted her attraction to Videl, mentioning that being a android, she was 'compatible.' And then the groping started. Videl slapped 18 on the first one, but due to 18's speed, ended up feeling up 18's nice chest.

To say she didn't enjoy that would be lying.

It got more intimate over the months that followed. The two started to grope each other for longer periods of time and with more force. 18's kisses and her tongue work drove Videl into frenzies, the first ending with Videl losing something she wished that Gohan would have took, but in the end, 18 was just more worth it.

As for Krillin, he didn't know. Videl felt dirty, cheating on a wife of a dear friend. And there was no justification, regardless of what 18 said about her sexual drive. And yet, the affair continued, even at one point, Videl and 18 did it in the Kame House, _while Krillin was asleep._

Videl never felt so dirty.

And yet, so good.

And now, Videl was trying to concentrate on Calculus IV, but 18 was doing Videl's favorite role-play.

"Now, Ms. Satan, you've no more further dates beyond 4 to 6 Study Session. Afterwards, I recommend you and I go out for some dinner on me." 18 said, dressed in a sexy purple secretary outfit, (Think of a Halloween costume.) with black pantyhose, light purple high-heels, rectangular glasses, and black lingerie. Oh, soft sexy voice and opened top with the exposed cleavage made concentration harder.

And how the hell did she manage to get into the college ground wearing that, let alone in the library?

"Thank you, Ms. 18, but this is important, so I'm going to work overtime." Videl said, trying to do chain rule of a cannonball in her head.

"You're a role model to the company, Ms. Satan. But there's no need to overwork yourself." Videl's eyes averted upward. Big mistake. 18 was starting the main routine of the role-play, undressing. She started to unbutton the top, revealing the black lacy bra. "I know this good place…"

"No thanks Ms. 18, why don't you take the day off?"

"Oh, Ms. Satan, I can't." Eyes up. The shoes had come off, and by moving her legs, her black panties could be seen. Videl gulped. "I can't let you do all this by yourself."

"I'm fine, Ms. 18. Please. I implore you…"

"I won't take no for a answer." Glasses off, and now, the top exposed the entire black bra. Videl found her hands quivering. "Ms. Satan, have I ever told you how sexy you are?" The top continued to come off, now exposing the new-toned belly. "I think you're the finest example of a human being I ever met. I want to take you home…"

"ENOUGH!"

18 stopped the routine, down to removing the suit. Videl looked furious. She lunged, going for 18's breasts. 18 tried to back off, but it was too late, Videl grabbed both breasts and forcibly entered 18's mouth. 18 was surprised at first, but gave in, and started to play with Videl's butt.

"Fine…ahh…you win. My place?" Videl said as removed her tongue for some air.

"Yeah. Besides, you'll past the test with no problem."

Videl opened the window and with both textbooks, clothes, and scantly-clad 18 in accord, flew off toward the Hercules Mansion, where they could revive each other of thier sexual needs.

Oh, and Videl passed the test. 18 had a good time the following night.


End file.
